Different Choices
by PP-IMZADI
Summary: - this is the sequel to 'Choices'. I couldn't let that be the end ... please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter I

"Different Choices I"  
  
Author Pia Pedersen  
  
Feedback: Most appreciated, as it always is.  
  
Summary: Deanna is presented with a choice that could change hers and Will's lives forever  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine; it never was, and it never will be.  
  
******************  
  
The laughter of the Enterprise's officers has drawn me out of my self- induced solitude, and I find myself sitting among them in Ten Forward.  
  
I have never felt so alone.  
  
She's here, with Worf.  
  
Of course she is.  
  
I can't look at her, so I turn away from them.  
  
Infinity – that's what I see, looking at the stars out there.  
  
Eternity is what I see when I look at Deanna, an eternity of love.  
  
When I look at her, that's what I see – even now.  
  
I have to tell her.  
  
I can't keep waiting.  
  
"I … "  
  
Her voice … the softness of her words …  
  
It calls me back, and I look at her, at them.  
  
He's on his knees, holding her delicate hand in his.  
  
~ No! ~  
  
I open my mouth to speak, to scream …to do something to stop this.  
  
And she looks at me.  
  
She's smiling.  
  
***  
  
I'm aware of him, of his presence, the way I always am.  
  
The way I always have been.  
  
He looks so sad, and he won't look at me.  
  
I miss him, desperately.  
  
I must tell him.  
  
Tonight.  
  
I have to …  
  
Worf is in front of me; he's on his knees.  
  
My mind is in turmoil.  
  
He's asking me to marry him.  
  
~ Oh, Will, where did we go wrong? ~  
  
"I … "  
  
I know I must refuse.  
  
I know there's only one man I could ever marry.  
  
In this moment, for the first time in forever, I hear Will in my mind.  
  
I hear his plea, his desperation.  
  
And I look at him.  
  
He's smiling.  
  
***  
  
I heard her, in my mind.  
  
It feels incredible.  
  
I smile.  
  
I really smile.  
  
It's time to break down the walls between us.  
  
Now is the time.  
  
She turns to him again.  
  
I hold my breath.  
  
***  
  
Worf deals with my answer the way he deals with everything else – with honorable stoicism.  
  
I respect him very much - I love him, even.  
  
But not like I love Will, never like that.  
  
It's time to make some different choices.  
  
Now is the time.  
  
I rise from my chair and cross to where he is.  
  
I know everyone is watching us, but I don't care.  
  
I don't want to wait any longer.  
  
***  
  
I see her coming my way and decide to meet her halfway.  
  
That's what I should have done years ago.  
  
But I don't want to focus on the past anymore.  
  
From now on, I will look to the future.  
  
I will focus on Deanna.  
  
She is my future.  
  
"Will," she says, and I reach for her hand, unable to keep from touching her.  
  
"Deanna."  
  
She's smiling, and I lose myself once again in the depths of her eyes.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
She follows me out of the lounge, and I feel every pair of eyes on us.  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
She's all that ever really mattered to me.  
  
It's time to tell her.  
  
It's time she knew.  
  
[-end-] 


	2. Chapter II - Conclusion

"Different Choices II"  
  
Author Pia Pedersen  
  
Feedback: Most appreciated, as it always is.  
  
Summary: The conclusion … what choices do Will & Deanna make?  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine; it never was, and it never will be.  
  
******************  
  
I sense him again.  
  
Finally.  
  
He's relieved.  
  
So am I.  
  
I step into his quarters.  
  
He's right behind me; I can feel his hands on my shoulders.  
  
It feels so wonderful … so right.  
  
I turn around and relax against him, settling into his embrace.  
  
He tightens his arms around me, holding on.  
  
Holding on …  
  
So do I.  
  
***  
  
To hold her like this, to have her in my arms again …  
  
It feels more right than I can ever say.  
  
And I know she knows; she always knows.  
  
So I don't say anything.  
  
I just thank the gods that I got another chance.  
  
And I hold her.  
  
I don't ever want to let go again.  
  
"Will," she says. "You know I would never marry him, don't you?"  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
The lump in my throat robs me of the ability to speak.  
  
"Will?"  
  
She's whispering, and I crush her to me.  
  
The truth is, I wasn't sure.  
  
I wasn't sure.  
  
"I didn't know," I tell her. "I was afraid that maybe you would."  
  
***  
  
His answer leaves me at a loss.  
  
"We are Imzadi," I say.  
  
It sounds like something I've said a thousands time over.  
  
And I have.  
  
But he's smiling.  
  
"I know," he answers, softly.  
  
His heart is beating against my hand on his chest.  
  
I close me eyes, losing myself in its rhythm.  
  
Nothing has ever been more comforting to me.  
  
"It's all for you."  
  
His voice has fallen to a throaty whisper.  
  
I look up at him.  
  
"My heart beats only for you, Deanna."  
  
No one has ever said something like that to me before.  
  
"I love you, Will."  
  
There's nothing else I can say, no words can express my feelings in this moment.  
  
***  
  
She loves me.  
  
We are Imzadi.  
  
I guess fate didn't abandon me, after all.  
  
"I love you," I say, letting my hands run through her hair.  
  
And I kiss her, again and again.  
  
"I missed you," she says, breaking the kiss for a moment.  
  
"So much," I reply, letting her know that I feel exactly the same way.  
  
I love her smile.  
  
She's a vision.  
  
And her eyes ...  
  
They shine – for me.  
  
I treasure the sight; take in her beauty in silence.  
  
"I am in awe of you."  
  
She's smiling, doing her best to hide her surprise.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"You did," I tell her.  
  
It sounds so … corny.  
  
But it's the truth.  
  
I would do anything for her.  
  
***  
  
I kiss him again, letting my feelings flow to the surface.  
  
His lips capture mine with a sudden passion that sets my soul on fire.  
  
No one else ever made me feel this way.  
  
I've never wanted anyone as much as I want him.  
  
I take a step back from him, locking my eyes with his.  
  
He's incredibly handsome.  
  
I love his smile.  
  
He's lifting me up in his arms, carrying me to the bed.  
  
I lose myself in his embrace, waiting … wanting.  
  
But he withdraws from me.  
  
***  
  
"Will?"  
  
She looks up at me.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I assure her, kissing her deeply.  
  
"Good."  
  
I smile and let myself fall on the bed next to her.  
  
There's nothing I'd rather do than love her.  
  
In fact, I ache to make her mine again.  
  
Of course I do.  
  
I've waited for years to feel her against me again.  
  
I burn for her with a passion that I never knew existed.  
  
Until I met her.  
  
"Deanna?"  
  
She nods, letting a hand caress my cheek.  
  
I see it in her eyes.  
  
She's in love – and I thank the gods that it is with me.  
  
I love her with every fiber of my being.  
  
And she is mine.  
  
"Let me love you."  
  
***  
  
"No."  
  
My response takes him aback, and I kiss him reassuringly.  
  
"Let us love each other."  
  
There it is, that famous grin.  
  
He will always be Will Riker, the incurable flirt.  
  
But he is mine.  
  
He will call out someone's name tonight – and it will be mine.  
  
Someone will hold me tonight – and it will be him.  
  
He draws me back into his arms, and I return his loving kiss.  
  
We still have a long way to go, I know.  
  
But I feel the walls tumbling down and hold him close.  
  
This time we made the right choice; the only choice.  
  
We chose to love each other.  
  
[-end-] 


End file.
